Lost in the Night
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Taken from the lodging house in the dead of the night Spot watches as the girl he loves is murdered. He wakes up with a headache the next morning and is also very confused...it couldn't of been real...it must of been the alcohol from the night before....
1. Default Chapter

            "So what's it like Spot?" A deep voice asked from a tall dark figure from the end of the Brooklyn docks. It was almost three a.m. now and no one was around. Then water's of the harbor were still now and gently lapped against the piers of the docks. The sky was completely dark there wasn't a star in the sky. The full moon wasn't playing its usual game of hide and seek with the clouds and if it had been earlier in the night then it was hiding pretty well now. A cold chilly wind swept across Spot's bare chest sending a shiver down his spine.

            Spot had fallen asleep early with Spit Fire in his arms, but when he had been awaken during the middle of the night she was no longer there. Spot had been ripped from the warm confines of his bunk and dragged down to the ends of the docks. His hands were now tightly bound with a rope behind his back. On either side stood two large guys holding each of his arms, "Let 'er go!" He muttered through clenched teeth as he tried to tare one of his arms from their grips. 

            "Let who go?" The guy asked in an amused tone like he didn't know what Spot was talking about.

            "You know who." Spot lifted his head and looked up at the guy at the end of the docks. His blue eyes pierced through the thick dark night. The grip on his arm was tightened on both sides. Spot tried to figure out what this guys angle was and what he wanted from him.

            "Oh, I think I know who you are talking about." The guy laughed and snapped his fingers. Another figure appeared on the docks next to the first one. In his arms he had a smaller limp body that belonged to a girl. She was slumped over and her red hair hung in her face. Spot looked at the girl and saw that she was wearing the same thing Spit Fire had been wearing that day, "Is this what you were talking about?"

            "Let 'er go!" Spot snapped pulling forward, but he couldn't break free from the two guys. He could feel the anger rising inside of him as he looked over at Spit Fire, "What the hell do ya want? Name it an' I'll get it fer ya as long as ya let 'er go!" 

            "Mmm…as appealing as that sounds…I am going to have to say, no." The dark figure pulled out a switchblade, but left it closed for a few seconds, "Now what to do…" He paced a little and opened the blade grabbing Spit Fire's arm. Her head hung down still and her hair still covered her face.

            The clouds slowly started to shift allowing the silver moon's light to spill down onto the docks. Spot swallowed hard watching what was happening, he had a bad feeling about this. The guy smirked as the light hit his face. It was Rage the co-leader of the Rippers, one of the largest most dangerous gangs in New York to the newsies.  

            Rage brought the blade gradually up to the throat of Spit Fire sliding the blade across it. The warm crimson blood flowed from her throat and down her chest soaking her pale yellow shirt, "NO!" Spot shouted as he violently struggled to get away from the two guys, but he couldn't do it. The tears burned at the back of his eyes threatening to spill over as he watched this go on, "Spit Fire!" He felt his legs turn to jello and collapse underneath. Spot fell to his knees hard and the warm salty tears flowed down his cheeks freely now. The next thing Spot felt was a sharp pain in the back of his head, then everything bit by bit grew dark.

            Rage tossed the switchblade over the edge of the dock. It hit the water with a soft plunk and quickly drifted to the bottom of the river, settling into the soft silt. 

 It was now the wee hours of the morning and people would be waking soon to start work. Rage and the other figure left the docks with the body as quickly as they had appeared. The two guys who were holding Spot's arms lugged his heavy body back up to the lodging house. They cut the ropes from Spot's wrists; they had been tie so tightly they left red imprints. The two guys dumped him on his bed and then left.

Spot sat up in his bunk quickly and peered around the bunkroom. The sun was starting to rise and slowly spilled into the bunkroom gilding everything in a golden glow. Spot's head throbbed with pain and he was confused on whether the events of the night before were real or just a dream caused by too much alcohol.


	2. Keys to Locked Doors

            After Spot's vision had gone from two back to one he looked down next to him. He remembered that Spit Fire had fallen asleep next to him in his bunk. Spit Fire wasn't there and Spot's heart started to pound heavily in his chest, "Okay, maybe she jus' got up early….yeah d'ats it she got up early." Spot stood up quickly, swaying a bit as his head throbbed again. Spot put his hand up to the back of his head where the pain was radiating from as he started to walk towards the washroom; maybe Spit Fire was there.

            Spot paused as his hand ran over a large bump on the back of his head. He quickly took his hand away and looked down at his wrists. Spot's head spun as he saw the raw red rope marks around his wrists, "Oh god..." He whispered and then looked up and around the bunkroom, "SPIT FIRE!" Spot shouted as he pushed into the washroom to see if she was there.

            Chance was in the washroom and looked over at Spot, "She ain't in here. Haven't seen her at all d'is morning." He said to him.

            "Damn it, find her!" Spot shouted as he pushed past every one else in the washroom and out to the bunkroom. All the newsies were getting dressed and joking around. Spot frantically searched the room for the fiery red head. He couldn't find her in the lodging house anywhere.

            Spot grabbed his shirt pulling it on quickly, buttoning it as he walked out of the lodging house. He was going to go check the distribution office for Spit Fire. She had to be in Brooklyn, last night wasn't real….it couldn't of been real…there was no way Fire would let them get her. She was a fighter…there was no way Spot could lose Fire. That wasn't how it was supposed to go.

            Blade came running up to the lodging house. He stopped in front of Spot trying to catch his breath before he started talking. Blade's lungs ached in his chest, "They'se in the area." He said to him, "The Rippers….some one said they'se taken Spit Fire."

            All the color drained from Spot's face, he looked as if he had seen a ghost…his face was as pale as a ghost's, "B-blade." He looked over at him, "They killed her last night…"

            Blade looked at Spot like he had three heads, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

            "Damn it Blade, d'ey came in durin' the night some howand took her!" He shouted looking up and down the street for any sign of the curly haired redhead, "I don' know how they got in wid out any one else knowin' they'se were in there." Spot pulled off his gray cabbie hat pushing his blonde hair back and replacing the cap.

            Blade shook his head he didn't seem to understand it. He had been there all night and hadn't seen any one or heard any one walk into the bunkroom, but then again he had had a bit too much to drink last night as well.  

            While the two were standing there some one walked down the street towards them. He carried an important item with him. Spot placed both of his hands heavily on top of his head trying to think of what to do. The girl he loved and cared for was gone ripped away from him during the middle of the night when he had no chance to even stop them. The guy stopped a few feet away from Blade and Spot, "You Spot Conlon?" He asked his cabbie hat was pulled down so it hid most of his facial features. 

            "Depends on who's askin'." He said coldly to the guy. Spot's heart wrenched inside he couldn't get his thoughts off of Spit Fire. This guy didn't even bother him. Spot didn't really care to find out who he was.

            "This belongs to you." The guy pulled out Spot's key. The cord wrapped around it. 

            Spot stood there and looked at the key with out taking it. He couldn't move his whole body had frozen stiff. Spot had given Spit Fire the key when he had asked her to be his girl. Memories from the first time she had tricked him and taken his key came back to him.

**Spot's Memory:**_ Spit Fire kept her eyes fixed on Spot. She looked him over starting at his face and working her way down. She couldn't find what made him so intimidating, "So you're the infamous fearless leader Spot Conlon?"_

           _"Yeah, d'at woul' be me." Spot said examining her carefully. She had a certain spark in her eye that let him know she was trouble, but he didn't make anything of it. He would have her under his control like all the others, "An' I'se at you'se service."_

_            'Good this should make it easier since he's already at my service.' Spit Fire thought now all she had to do was get close enough to take the key, "Well I always wanted to know what it was like to be with Brooklyn." She said hinting. Fire felt she could take a rope and throw it over the rafters after tying it to her neck and jump, as soon as that comment left her mouth._

_            Spot liked this. He could tell this was the girl of the week. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Spit Fire felt like she could throw up, but she played, along. Spit Fire had to get that key or else Reilly would have his way with her and she wasn't about to have sex with him, "Well I think that can be arranged." He smirked. _

_            Spit Fire smiled sweetly and placed one of her hands on the back of Spot's neck. She playfully looped her fingers through the cord holding the key. She lightly tickled the back of his neck. Fire bit her lower lip and looked into Spot's eyes as she placed her other hand onto his chest, right over his key. Spot leaned in closer to kiss her, but Spit Fire had other plans. She had managed to untie the cord to the key, "Sorry Brooklyn." Fire said with a smirk. She wrapped her fingers around the key and pushed him away running down the docks, "Better luck next time!"_

_             Spot stood there for a second soaking in what had just happened. He felt something slide down his shirt prickle his chest. Spot looked down and saw the cord for his key, yet there wasn't a key on it. It took Spot about two more seconds to realize that Fire had taken his key, "Hey Red! Get back heah wid me key!"_

            Spot reached out and took the key and it hit him, "No…that coul'n' be me key." He said shaking his head he didn't want to believe it, "No…" Spot felt his knees buckle and hit the ground hard.

            Blade glared at the guy who was standing there still, "Get da hell outta heah." He said shoving him back away from Spot, "Now!" Blade shook his head and watched the guy turn and walk away. Blade didn't believe that Spit Fire was dead. She was too strong to let anything like this happen to her, "Spot she ain't dead. We'se goin' fin' her."

            Spot clenched his fist tightly around his key. He sat there with out showing any emotion on the outside, but on the inside he was crumbling. His whole world was coming down around him and Spit Fire wasn't there to pull him out.


End file.
